This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to determine if a combination of medications might improve your symptom of wasting (cachexia). The medications you will take in this research study are Propranolol, which is a medication that is used to regulate blood pressure, and Etodolac, which is a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug, a medication that is similar to aspirin.